Between Love & Pain
by Keiggy
Summary: Empoleon has the Pokerus/Pokemon Virus! Will he survive..? Hikari cries non-stop and Jun tries to make her feel better... FFFFFFFFF SHUTZ UP TWINLEAFSHIPPING BLABLABLABLA Enjoy C:


SHUT UP IF U HATE TWINLEAFSHIPPING FFFFFFFFFFFFF SHUT UP GETTAOUTA HEREZ~!  
Enjoy teh story C:

XxChapter 1xX Hikari, Champion of the Sinnoh region, was infront of the Battle Tower, training and batteling with Jun, her best friend AND rival.  
"Let's finish this up!! Empoleon! Hydro Pupmp!" she shouted.  
"Snorlax, Body Slam!!!"  
A blast of water blocked the Snorlax's Body Slam and hitting it finishing the battle!"Beat ya again!" smiled Hikari, "MAN, how do you do it? Take a good rest Snorlax!" said Jun returning Snorlax to it's pokeball. "Just luck!"  
"Take a rest too Emp--" Just when Hikari was going to return her Empoleon, it seemed to be in pain, it kept crying until it fainted.."EMPOLEON!! Are you ok?!"  
she ran towards her pokemon. "Maybe it's because of the battle.." said Jun. Hikari touched it's body and it was burning!"No.. It's diferent.."  
The pokemon was hardly breathing. As fast as they could, they took the Empoleon to the Pokemon Center.  
"Welcome" said Nurse Joy.  
"My Empoleon i-it doesn't feel so good.."  
"Hmm.. weird, we'll check him and we'll let you know if it's anything bad, ok?"  
"Ok.." Hikari and Jun sat on the 'lobby's' soffa waiting. "I'm worried.. He's stong and he's never been like that.." Jun could notice Hikari's sadness by just looking at her, "I-It's gonna be ok..", a small smile came out from Hikari's face. About an hour passed.  
"Um... Hikari.." called Nurse Joy in a worried face. Hikari ran to her and asked, "HOW IS HE? IS HE OK?!?" Jun went right behind her.  
"I...I'm afraid..that your Empoleon has the Pokerus.."  
The world froze to Hikari.. As a tear split down from her eye.. She was speachless.  
"H-Hikari are you ok..?" asked Jun "How..how can I be.. OK?!?!" she got red and pushed Jun out of her way and left. "That Hikari.." he said to himself. "We'll try to do out best.." said Nurse Joy.  
"I'm gonna calm her down.." Jun left the building but there was no sing of her anywhere. He saw and offiser, so he asked him if he'd seen her.  
"'Scuse me offiser, have you seen a girl with dark blue hair, pink skirt, dark blue-gray shirt, red scarf?"  
"Uhh..Hmmm.....OH! If she's the one crying then she went on her Staraptor flying somewhere."  
"That's her! Thanks!!"  
"No problem"  
Jun sent out his Staraptor and went flying looking for Hikari Where could she be..? Ah! She's probably there!! he thought. "Staraptor! To the Pokemon League!!"  
So they flew all the way to the Pokemon League. And indeed, Hikari was stting on top of the waterfall, crying. He slowly walked near her. "H-Hikari..."  
"I'm sorry.."she whispered. Jun sat next to her. "About what?"  
"You know.. running like that and.."  
"Oh, that's ok! Anyway.. Nurse Joy is gonna try to cure him"  
"The Pokerus is a very grave virus, if it takes over the pokemon, it maght kill it.. And..I..I'm..I'm scared.." she continued crying. Jun couldn't stand seeing her like that. He hugged Hikari and said "He's probably the strongest pokemon in 's gonna be ok". Hikari blushed, but it made her feel better.. They were there all night, they didn't realize they fell asleep.  
Jun woke up early in the morning, when he realized he was sleeping next to Hikari almost hugging her. He blushed and quickly got up. He waited until Hikari woke up,  
it was nice, she didn't snore, unlike his mother, whose snoring was heard everywhere on the house. He snickered a few hours later Hikari woke up. "*Yawn* Huh?  
Jun?" She was kind of dizzy.  
"Oh. Mornin' Hikari! You FINALY woke up!!" "Huh? What time is it.. Huh?! We're still here?" she finaly realized she was still at the League. "..Empoleon..!!" she stood up as she remembered about Empoleon,"I-I gotta go!!"  
"H-Hey! I'll come with ya!!" Jun followed her. "Starraptor! Take us to the Battle Tower!!" Hikari took out her Starraptor and climbed to it as Jun did the same with with his Starraptor.  
They soon arrived to the Pokemon Center where they left Empoleon on Nurse Joy's care.  
"Oh! Hikari right?" asked Nurse Joy.  
"Yes! H-How's my Empoleon?!"  
"He's responding very well to his medicine, but he's still not so good.."  
"Can I see him?"  
"Sure"  
"Thanks" said Hikari entering to the room with Jun behind her. They saw Empoleon very ill and in pain, but not as much as the other day, Hikari petted Empoleon's chest, Empoleon closed his eyes enjoying it,  
he tried to stand up but couldn't. "Don't Empoleon.. Don't waste your energy.." Empoleon was kind of upset, he thought he let down his friend and owner.. Hikari split a tear but she rubbed it away and smiled.  
"Eh, I'm hungry.." said Jun, "Yeah, me too" answered Hikari, "We haven't eaten brackfeast!"  
"Excuse me Hikari, it's time to feed the sick pokemon" came Nurse Joy with a few bowls of soup with Chansey behind her holding some health potions for the injured and sick pokemon,"Chansey~!" sand the Chansey.  
"Oh, ok. We'll go and buy ourselves some food" smiled Hikari.  
"Ok then! See you later"  
And so, Hikari and Jun went to a local cheap restaurant to buy some brackfeast. "I told you Empoleon was gonna get better!! I'm sure he'll heal faster than any pokemon who had the Pokerus!!" smiled Jun. "Yeah.. I'm sure he's gonna do fine.. but I'm still unsure" they kept eating.  
XxEnd of ChapterxX -  
FFFFFFF SHUT UP!  
Waaaaah chapter is too short!!. 


End file.
